What is it like in your funny little TARDIS? It must be so boring!
by SherlockMyHolmie
Summary: When the worlds only consulting detective meets an alien the last of his kind, who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Late February. The wind crawled down the nooks, crannies and twisting roads of London. The rumble of the metal security door rattled the walls of the neighbouring building. A small complex, with just enough room for a consulting detective and an army doctor. The enchanting melody of a violin tumbled softly down the staircase of the complex and muffled its way through the black door of 221B Baker Street."John. We need milk!". The beautiful tune was interrupted by a low, husky voice of Sherlock's, thundering through the floors of the building. John, a smallish man sighed but reluctantly agreed and left the house, soon disappearing into the infinite roads of London. Sherlock stood, staring into the distance, with his concentration in full focus. Then from out of no where a faint flashing light coming from the empty road below. Sherlock ruffled his black curly locks and tried to return to full concentration. Then his focus was once again cut off, but this time by a sound. A sound he had never heard before, a mechanical sound of metal grinding it grew louder and louder until Sherlock felt he had to find out where this disruptive sound was coming from. As he looked out the window he froze on the spot, unable to say anything. A blue old police box was slowly appearing on the concrete of the road below. The sound grew louder and rubbish from the pavements flew in the air until the box came to a stop. Sherlock stepped back in awe and fear closing the curtains as quickly as he could. The deafening tune of the door bell filled the empty room. For the first time in years Sherlock felt a sense of fear. And he didn't like it


	2. The Doctor and Clara at 221B

The scream of the door bell peirced Sherlock's ears as he gripped them tightly to muffle the sound. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore the door any longer. Sherlock stepped carefully on the top step producing a faint creak. He grasped the banister tightly to take off as much weight from the stairs as he could, to avoid the noise. Sherlock reached the bottom of the stairs, he shuffled his way towards the black door before shakily reaching out to grab the handle. He turned it hesitatingly and pulled the door towards his abdomen, allowing the door to reveal a small crack of light to pour through the opening of the door. Sherlock caught sight of a tall dark figure and then a smaller figure. He pulled the door open to fully reveal the two figures and expose them to the light. There stood a tall man, he was older than he looked. He had floppy hair that fell on one side of his face and an odd dress sense. The small woman had hazel hair and matching bulging eyes. She had a chirpy smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. The man looked straight passed Sherlock and as Sherlock stared at the mysterious man he could read nothing about him other that he travelled. Alot. The small woman however stared straight into Sherlocks big blue eyes with a sense of awe on her face. "oh. Hello!" The man broke the awkward staring of Sherlock and the small woman and Sherlock broke the stare and moved to look upon the long face of the man. " Im the Doctor, this is Clara" he said looking down onto the small woman and Sherlocks eyes followed the Doctors back to Clara, who smiled at him once more. "Can we come in?" the Doctor asked as he walked past Sherlock and ran up the stairs. Clara however waited outside staring at Sherlock again waiting for his answer. Sherlock coughed and, through quietly laughing he added "you, uh, you can come in" Clara laughed along with him as he allowed her through the door and pointed her up the stairs. Sherlock walked into Mrs Hudsons kitchen to 'borrow' a couple of drinks. He turned around to see Clara standing in the door way. " Do you want some help?" she chuckled. They stopped laughing and stared at eachother. " Oi, Sherlock, do you have any fish fingers or custard?" The Doctors voice broke rumbled through the ceiling above them. Clara ran back up the stairs carrying the cups. Sherlock shook his head getting rid of the feeling that had over taken him. Whatever that feeling was.


	3. So, Claras staying?

Sherlock made his way back up the stairs balancing different tea cups under his chin. He precariously placed the cups on the table before slumping down into his black leather chair. "so. Why are you here?" Sherlock asked as he drew his face closer to the Doctors. The doctor explained who he really was and Sherlock reacted to this suprisingly well. After they all took a sip if their tea , Sherlock eventually asked why they were there. The Doctor turned his head to Clara and then back to Sherlock. "We have a question, or rather a case we need solving, your pal-" the Doctor smiled and then stiffened his face again- "your pal, Moriarty.-" Sherlocks face dropped as he put his tea down as calmly as he could and looked sternly into the Doctors eyes and then he turned to look at Clara, who seemed very calm and still held a small smile on her face. "- Moriarty. He has managed, somehow, to gather up some of my err, non- friends and collaborated with them. And it wont turn out well, so we came to you. The worlds greatest and only consulting detective!" He smiled fondly up at Sherlock and then swept his floppy hair out of his eyes before continuing the toothy smile. " So you want me to- to what exactly?"  
" I need you to stay in London. Get on with your day to day crimes and murders but, erm, don't die. I will contact you when I need to give you any information or I need you to do something. Im leaving Clara here in London with you and John, safety thingies, oh im also getting a couple of other friends but don't worry, they'll be staying with me. Well this was lovely. Bye Clara" The Doctor turned to Clara and kissed he on each cheek. Then he proceeded on to do the same to Sherlock, Sherlock in return patted the Doctors shoulder and showed him out to the door. Sherlock returned to the room up the stairs where he joined Clara in looking out the window, in awe of this Blue box. Once more the mechanical grinding sounds filled the street and crisp packets and wrappers flew around the empty road, the blue box slowly vanished and the street turned to peace and quiet once more. Sherlock looked over to Clara, who now looked sad and afraid, Sherlock new he wasn't any good at comforting people but he felt he had to give it a go. " Do you want anything else to drink, im just going to make some tea, you can sit over there one the sofa. Um, make yourself comfy, and you can switch the telly on too." He slowly backed away into the kitchen where he boiled the kettle and smiled to himself at how well he had just comforted someone. Then, the door slammed "Sherlock! Im back!" John ran up the stairs with more bags then Sherlock thought he needed. John walked into the kitchen, and stared at Sherlock with a confused look on his face, then he stared back to the room behind them and then back to Sherlock again, Sherlock following his eye movement exactly. "Yes, John, how may i help you?" John let out a slight laugh and then scoffed while laughing. " You, were alone with a woman, and a fairly pretty one too." Ohh, it clicked in Sherlocks brain and he looked concerned at John. " No John, this is Clara, Clara, this is John."  
"oh, i know." Clara replied looking up briefly and smiling at him before turning her concentration back to the television. " Oh, The Doctors friend, no its ok, The Doctor told me everything earlier, he said she was staying with us."  
"How? He only left 3 minutes ago!" Sherlocks face went from confused to understanding as Clara and himself both said. "Timetravel" in sync. Sherlock and Clara both looked at eachother smiling and laughing and John could have sworn there was a wink in there somewhere. John turned to Sherlock and chuckled to himself while rubbing his eye to try and cover it up a bit. " What?!" Sherlock replied in annoyance. He could tell that John was laughing by several little deductions . " Sherlock, do you think she is pretty, do you long to look into her hazzzeelll eeeyyees-" John was now elongating his words, he new it annoyed Sherlock. At the same time John was prancing around Sherlock spinning and laughing. "- do you want to stroke her lovely haaiiirrrr, oh! Do you want to get married?! And have iccle babbies-"  
"JOHN! SHUT UP I NEED TO GO TO MY MIND PALACE!" Sherlocks voice made both John and Clara jump. Then there was a knock at the door. They weren't expecting anyone and it was 3 in the morning. Then whoever it was began furiously banging at the door. Clara's head bolted towards Sherlock who stared back at her. John walked towards the stairs. " Sorry, am i ruining your date?!"  
Sherlock ran towards John and gripped his shoulder . "John, we cant open the door. No one go near the door, stairs or windows!"  
Clara looked scared, she switched off the television and sat silently on the sofa. Sherlock joined her and sat close enough that their shoulders were touching, then John joined them too. The three sat there, in silence. The front door was a gift from Mycroft. It was a barrier. It couldn't be knocked down by anything let alone some ones bare hands. The windows were also non shatterable but Sherlock still didn't want anyone knowing that they were in. Then the loudest bang they had heard erupted the room, they all jumped but John and Sherlock new they were safe, Clara on the other hand, began to shed a few tears in fear and buried her head into Sherlocks chest gripping his shirt, all lights off and unaware of what just happened, all Sherlock could do was to place his hand on her head and tell her it was ok.


End file.
